Eternity
by Master Gaga
Summary: AU. Midnight was the last Vampire Diaries book, and it concluded with Damon's death. Bonnie casts a spell to speak to him one last time after returning from the Dark Dimension. She admits to loving Damon, who's answer is something she hadn't been expecting. At all. Bamon. Fluffy.


_"Eternity"_

There was no turning back now, Bonnie thought.

Around her stood four candles, and before her a bowl full of water from a spring. It was pure water, as the ritual asked for. Elena had helped her get it, but she wouldn't be involved with the casting, or the things that would come after.

She'd gotten over Damon's death, having finally embraced that he was gone, and that her future was with Stefan, who she had loved since he came to Fell's Church. But Bonnie, innocent Bonnie as they called her, couldn't let go of Damon that easy.

How can I? She thought, full of sadness and longing. Damon had died to save her. Bonnie still dreamt of it; of that horrible moment back in the Dark Dimension. A branch was about to drive right into her, and to save her, Damon had gotten in the way, getting impaled in the process.

And only three things can kill a vampire for sure, Bonnie thought sadly. Setting them on fire was one of those things. Beheading them was another, and finally, staking them. Staking them was one of the hardest things to do, but in the Dark Dimension, where they had been, anything was possible.

But Bonnie wouldn't think about that anymore. Bonnie was focused, set on what she was about to do. She'd gotten the candles-the same candles she, Elena and Meredith always used when they needed a quick glance into The Gloom-the water, and she had the spell. There's no turning back now, she thought once more.

Tonight, Bonnie would send her spirit to The Gloom, where spirits roamed. She would try to find Damon, her beloved Damon. Because even though Elena, who he'd always favored, had gotten over him, Bonnie had not. Oh no.

Bonnie still dreamt of him. Of how close they'd gotten, of how much he'd cared about her when they'd been in the Dark Dimension. And Bonnie wouldn't let that go. She would not, even though her friends advised her to.

"Well, it's now or never." Bonnie stated to no one in particular, and looked at her door one last time. It was locked, and she doubted anyone would come looking for her. Not at this hour, the part of her brain that was practical and logical said. Bonnie agreed with it silently.

Bonnie looked at the candles around her, all lit up. This would be her protection. She looked at the bowl, with the pure spring water. This would be her offering, what she was giving the spirits to allow her entry into their world. She was giving them refreshment, something to calm their thirst for life.

Bonnie was ready. This was the moment.

"Spirits from the other side, hear my cry. Let me cross over, let me find Damon Salvatore. Let me belong. I yearn to belong." Bonnie said this, over and over again. She doubted its efficiency for a moment, until she began to feel dizzy. The feeling spread through her entire body, and within seconds, Bonnie couldn't feel anything.

Darkness was coming for her, and it did so in such a gentle manner, Bonnie complied, giving into its invisible embrace.

Bonnie stepped into the empty ballroom.

It was beautiful, a very lovely place. The walls were white, the ceiling decorated with golden cherubs. It was a beautiful place, and for a moment, Bonnie wondered if she'd cast the right spell. She'd wanted to go into The Gloom, not some sort of…heavenly dimension.

It was then when she felt the presence. It was right behind her, and she wondered if she should turn. She did, not wanting to seem fearful or stupid after she'd been granted this chance.

"Damon," She whispered. He stood before her, looking as gorgeous as he had the last time she seen him. And yes, that time he'd been dying, but he was still beautiful. This time, though, he looked like he did when he'd been in all his glory.

His skin was gorgeously translucent, his grey eyes shone, and he was wearing black on black, like he always had. The fact that he looked so ravishing brought tears to Bonnie's eyes.

"Little Redbird," Damon said, sounding highly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

For a while, Bonnie didn't know what to answer. She was still enraptured by his beauty. No, it was more than that. Bonnie had doubted the spell would work. She knew she was a witch, and that she could contact The Other Side, but she'd never thought of herself as powerful. In fact, she'd always doubted her power. She was still surprised by the fact that her spell had bee successful.

"I…I casted a spell. I had to see you." Bonnie stated, and Damon nodded instantly. He opened his arms, and she fell into them, never doubting that he would catch her.

"Oh, Little Redbird," Damon whispered, his voice sounding thick. Bonnie knew what this meant; Damon was close to tears. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Bonnie let the tears she'd been holding back flow. She'd doubted Damon would want to see _her_ again. He'd always loved Elena. She'd been who he fought for; who he often got hurt for. Bonnie still remembered, painfully, how he'd let those Guardians at the Dark Dimension whip him, just to protect Elena.

"Damon, I've missed you so much. Everybody tells me to move on, but I can't. I love you." Bonnie stated. The last part was a confession, something she didn't know how Damon would react to. She pulled away, wanting to see his reaction.

Damon's black eyes were full of something Bonnie couldn't quite place. It was emotion, but it was an emotion Bonnie had never seen in Damon's eyes-no, his face was full of it, too. She wondered if he was angry at her.

"You love me?" He asked. Bonnie nodded. She couldn't hide what she felt-no, she _wouldn't._

"I do. I've been in love with you ever since we first met." She kept opening up, telling Damon what she'd been feeling for so long. How it had hurt her to see him with Elena, when she knew they both didn't love each other. Still, she didn't have the heart to pull them apart. Who was she to tell Elena and Damon what to do? She was just an idiot, a silly girl who always got herself in trouble.

"You are _not_ stupid, or silly; you are magnificent, talented, and lovely. You have endured things young women your age would have never been able to endure. You are a survivor, Bonnie, you are _not _stupid." Damon snarled, the entire rant taking Bonnie by surprise.

Something inside her broke. It was like walls she didn't even know existed within her were coming down. _Damon_ thought she was magnificent. _Damon_ thought she was talented and lovely.

Tears came to her eyes again, and she felt Damon grabbing her hands. She was frozen while he intertwined their fingers. She was still shocked, full of disbelief.

"What about Elena?" She finally asked. It was something she'd wanted to know for quite some time.

"Elena and I had many things in common," Damon explained. "But she never truly loved me. She loved, and still loves, my brother. And I'm happy for her. She deserves someone who can understand her completely." Damon finished, sounding wistful.

Bonnie was suddenly startled. A song had begun playing, a sort of waltz. She thought she recognized the song-it reminded her of a song by an artist Meredith liked. What was her name? Fiona Pineapple? Bonnie couldn't remember.

"Don't be scared. It's just music," Damon said softly, and extended his hand. Bonnie frowned.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, with his eyes soft. Bonnie nodded and took his hand.

They began dancing to the song, moving around the room with no particular rhythm. Damon is a great dancer, Bonnie thought. Then, she had a question. There was something she wanted to ask Damon.

"Where are we, Damon?" Bonnie asked as they danced. She wasn't tired. In fact, she felt like she could dance for eternity. The moment was beautiful. Bonnie didn't want to forget it.

Damon grinned.

"Don't you know, Little Redbird? We're at a middle ground." He stated. Bonnie didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" She asked, curious as ever. It was part of her charm, Meredith had once said. Bonnie had been immensely flattered, and hadn't stopped telling people about it for two full weeks.

"The Guardians use this place to let souls meet. Or when they have meetings with Earthly Guardians, they summon them here." Damon said, his eyes meeting Bonnie's. It was as if he was letting her in on a secret. Then, she gasped.

"You mean…_The Guardians_ wanted us to meet again?" Bonnie asked incredulously. She remembered when they'd met The Guardians-they'd clipped Elena's Wings, left her without any way to defend herself from the supernatural.

Damon nodded, and grinned.

"You're clever, Bonnie. Yes, they are…allowing us to have this moment." Damon conceded.

"But why would they let us meet? They're not big on vampires." Bonnie said, once more curious. Damon chuckled.

"They felt like they owed you this moment. You know, for not bringing me back when Elena asked them to." Damon said coldly. It was obvious he liked The Guardians as much as they liked him.

"You've been watching over us." Bonnie whispered, tears coming to her eyes again. They were still dancing, but Bonnie still didn't feel tired. It was like this place-and being with Damon-was giving her the energy she wouldn't have back in her corporeal form.

"I have," Damon admitted, not a hint of regret in his voice. "And I always will be, Bonnie. I will always be watching over you, no matter what. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Bonnie. My love for you is eternal, it will live on forever." Damon said, with his voice full of love and softness. Suddenly, he leaned in, and kissed Bonnie.

Bonnie thought it wouldn't feel real. It did, though. The kiss was real, and passionate, and beautiful. It showed Bonnie Damon hadn't been lying. He loved her, and she loved him.

Then, something she hadn't been expecting happened. Their minds merged, blurring the lines between them. Bonnie felt strange, like she wasn't herself anymore. It was like they'd become one.

_Little Redbird? _Damon's voice sounded exactly the same in her head. It was like silk, like a caress.

_Yes?_

_Our time here is…is over. I am being called back._

Bonnie could hear the regret in his voice. She could feel the longing, the pure love he felt for her.

She pulled away from him. Their eyes met, and she could see the tears in his. It was heartbreaking. She knew what this meant; she wouldn't be seeing Damon again.

"I love you," She whispered. Damon nodded. He began disappearing, and she found herself feeling dizzy again. Their connection was breaking, and for a moment, she felt like fighting the dizzy feeling, like trying her hardest to keep them together. But she knew she had to let go. She had to let Damon rest.

Bonnie's eyes flew open. She was on her bed, with no idea how she got there. She wasn't going to question it, though. It was the way magic worked. She looked at her carpet, where her candles had been. They were out, and the bowl wasn't there anymore. She looked around to discover it was placed on top of her desk. She found herself smiling.

"I love you, Damon. Our love will live on for eternity." Bonnie said seriously, and lied back on her bed. She instantly fell asleep, feeling nothing but peace and love.


End file.
